fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Palutena (SSB6)
This article is for Palutena's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Palutena. Thank You! Palutena () is a veteran fighter in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. She retains the same design and moveset from her appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Holds her staff out and releases a multi-hit flash from the orb before knocking the enemy away with an upwards swipe. *Dash Attack - Bashes the enemy with her shield. *Forward tilt - Makes her staff spin in the air in front of her, hitting the enemy up to three times. *Up tilt - neels and makes her staff spin in the air above her, hitting the enemy up to seven times. *Down tilt - Makes her staff spin along the ground in front of her. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Creates ethereal wings and swings them in front of herself. *Up smash - Conjures a blue beam of light from the ground in front of her, firing it high up into the air. *Down smash - Creates ethereal wings and flaps them down on either side of her. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Spins her staff around her. *Forward aerial - Dropkicks in front of herself. *Back aerial - Hits with her shield behind herself. *Up aerial - Spins, and lifts her staff upward, hitting up to five times. *Down aerial - Kicks in an arc below herself. Grabs and throws *Pummel - Blasts the enemy with light. *Forward throw - Pushes the enemy away with her magic. *Back throw - Kicks the enemy in a 180 degree angle behind herself. *Up throw - Sends the enemy into the air with her staff. *Down throw - Magically slams the enemy into the ground. Special Moves *Neutral special - Autoreticle: Takes aim with a scope which appears over the enemy, then fires three projectiles at that location. **Explosive Flame: Creates a Smart Bomb-like explosion at approximately 3 character lengths away. **Heavenly Light: Projects a huge rectangular field of supernal light above her and to the sides. It deals damage in the whole area without producing knockback or flinching, as well as repelling all enemies from the sides. *Side special - Reflect Barrier: Bashes her shield forward, casting a rectangular shield which pushes opponents away and reflects projectiles. **Angelic Missile: Shoots herself forward to attack with her head, similar to Skull Bash and Green Missile. **Super Speed: Performs a charging attack where she glides along the ground very quickly and for a long distance. *Up special - Warp: Disappears and then reappears in a chosen direction, much like Teleport. **Jump Glide: Jumps a fair distance up, then glides similarly to Peach Parasol. **Rocket Jump: Creates an explosion that boosts Palutena upwards and damages nearby enemies. *Down special - Counter: After hiding behind her shield, she performs a counterattack with her staff, similar to that of many of the Fire Emblem characters. **Lightweight: Increases her speed, but becomes more susceptible to damage and knockback. **Celestial Firework: Shoots an explosive firework upwards in front of her. Final Smash *Black Hole Laser: Attracts foes towards the center of the stage with Black Hole, putting them in a tumbling state, then fires the Mega Laser into the Black Hole to deal damage, concluding with a final hit to knock the victims away as Black Hole dissipates. Taunts *Makes a sweeping gesture with her arms while she creates her ethereal wings and her halo appears, smugly saying "You shall be purified." *Spins around her staff, dancing with her foot in the air, laughing. *Her staff floats beside her while she brushes her hair aside and makes her halo shine, saying "Ready when you are." On-Screen Appearences *Walks out of a heavenly golden door surrounded by a glowing light. * Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Coustumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Fighters Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)